The invention relates to implementation of a computer central processor.
Each instruction for execution by a computer is represented as a binary number stored in the computer's memory. Each different architecture of computer represents instructions differently. For instance, when a given instruction, a given binary number, is executed by an IBM System/360 computer, an IBM System/38, an IBM AS/400, an IBM PC, and an IBM PowerPC, the five computers will typically perform five completely different operations, even though all five are manufactured by the same company. This correspondence between the binary representation of a computer's instructions and the actions taken by the computer in response is called the Instruction Set Architecture (ISA).
A program coded in the binary ISA for a particular computer family is often called simply “a binary.” Commercial software is typically distributed in binary form. The incompatibility noted in the previous paragraph means that programs distributed in binary form for one architecture generally do not run on computers of another. Accordingly, computer users are extremely reluctant to change from one architecture to another, and computer manufacturers are narrowly constrained in modifying their computer architectures.
A computer most naturally executes programs coded in its native ISA, the ISA of the architectural family for which the computer is a member. Several methods are known for executing binaries originally coded for computers of another, non-native, ISA. In hardware emulation, the computer has hardware specifically directed to executing the non-native instructions. Emulation is typically controlled by a mode bit, an electronic switch: when a non-native binary is to be executed, a special instruction in the emulating computer sets the mode bit and transfers control to the non-native binary. When the non-native program exits, the mode bit is reset to specify that subsequent instructions are to be interpreted by the native ISA. Typically, in an emulator, native and non-native instructions are stored in different address spaces. A second alternative uses a simulator (also sometimes known as an “interpreter”), a program running on the computer that models a computer of the non-native architecture. A simulator sequentially fetches instructions of the non-native binary, determines the meaning of each instruction in turn, and simulates its effect in a software model of the non-native computer. Again, a simulator typically stores native and non-native instructions in distinct address spaces. (The terms “emulation” and “simulation” are not as uniformly applied throughout the industry as might be suggested in the definitions implied here.) In a third alternative, binary translation, a translator program takes the non-native binary (either a whole program or a program fragment) as input, and processes it to produce as output a corresponding binary in the native instruction set (a “native binary”) that runs directly on the computer.
Typically, an emulator is found in a newer computer for emulation of an older computer architecture from the same manufacturer, as a transition aid to customers. Simulators are provided for the same purpose, and also by independent software vendors for use by customers who simply want access to software that is only available in binary form for a machine that the customer does not own. By whatever technique, non-native execution is slower than native execution, and a non-native program has access to only a portion of the resources available to a native program.
Known methods of profiling the behavior of a computer or of a computer program include the following. In one known profiling method, the address range occupied by a program is divided into a number of ranges, and a timer goes off from time to time. A software profile analyzer figures out the address at which the program was executing, and increments a counter corresponding to the range that embraces the address. After a time, the counters will indicate that some ranges are executed a great deal, and some are barely executed at all. In another known profiling method, counters are generated into the binary text of a program by the compiler. These compiler-generated counters may count the number of times a given region is executed, or may count the number of times a given execution point is passed or a given branch is taken.